venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Calculus
Darth Calculus is the secondary main antagonist of Venturiantale. He is a misunderstood Sith Lord appearing as The Master for The Lesser Sith Darth Easy-Bake Oven, and Darth Yogapose. He later takes the apprentice Darth The Boy after killing Jedi Knight Culpaldo, who was his nemesis since, the second grade. He is The Mentor of Billy Acachalla. He is also the father of Slender Man and Chef Chakalata Soup, the grandfather of Fred Spooker and the great grandfather of Apupu Soup Biography While in the second grade, Calculus had his food stolen by the young Culpaldo, making him turn evil to join the dark side, while still being good on the inside. He took the name of Darth Calculus, yet everyone began to hate him because they hated Calculus. It was stated in the Foxy on the Farm video that Darth Calculus’ sith reign began in A.D. 106 until he was killed in 2016, meaning that he reigned for 1,910 years. At one point in his life, Calculus took on two young apprentices: Darth Easy-Bake Oven and Darth Yogapose. Only requiring one apprentice he put the two through many deadly trials including fighting zombies and dinosaurs. However, when both partnered together they proved to be worthy in combat, Darth Calculus then challenged them to TV trivia in which nearly every answer was Green Arrow. Darth Yogapose caught on and Darth Easy-Bake Oven was killed several times due to his failure to do the same. Eventually, Easy-Bake Oven grew tired of this and rebelled against his master. Chaos reigned in Darth Calculus's castle, with a three-way Sith battle as well as dinosaurs running amok. When the battle was over Yogapose became Green Arrow and Darth Easy-Bake Oven disappeared, leaving Jared Leona in his place. After Calculus managed to fatally wound Yogapose and listen to his last words, Jared killed the Sith Lord whilst he was distracted. Darth Calculus is a surprisingly powerful Sith Lord. While his force lightning wasn't all that impressive, he can bring people Back from the Dead, create machine guns, zombies, and dinosaurs all with the power of the dark side. His downfall, however, was his famed quizzes, in which he would more or less attack and kill those who did not input Green Arrow as their answer. This lead to his apprentices' betrayal as well as self-termination on several accounts. Ever since his failure with his first two apprentices, Calculus has been on the lookout for replacements, often appearing to anyone showing evil qualities, and more then not fails. Later in his life, Calculus met Culpaldo (who was now a Jedi Knight) once again, and the two engaged in a series of ferocious lightsaber duels. After being struck down multiple times, Calculus realized that he was more of a hero than Culpaldo was. Calculus was able to return from the dead and finally strike Culpaldo down. As the Jedi Knight slowly died, she asked for Calculus to train The Boy, to which Calculus agreed. After Culpaldo died, Calculus renamed The Boy as Darth The Boy and began to train him in the ways of the dark side, but as a good Sith Lord. However, he betrayed his apprentice and struck him down as he stood without an ignited lightsaber. He appeared in a corridor in the stretchy facility, only to wave goodbye and vanish when Johnny Toast went near him. He later came to Johnny Ghost's McDonald's while Spooker (as a PuppyMonkeyBaby) was working there and died from smelling his used diaper. Calculus then showed up at a high school along with the Toilet Toucher and tried to teach Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps how to be Sith Lords but ultimately failed in the end after the two decided to fight each other. In a prequel video, he kidnaps Sally Acachalla and Billy Smigglebug (later Acachalla) from their respective dimensions, Sally from the 1st and Billy from the 4th and tried to trick them into thinking they were at their high school when in reality they are in his hotel in the Minecraft dimension. Slender Man also shows up and tries to hit on Sally (this takes place before they were dating.) Calculus then reveals that he is the one who killed Sally's mother Medusa and caused Billy to kill his father John Smigglebug when he kidnapped them and that he is Slendeman's father. Sally and Slenderman then escape with Billy and it is revealed that Billy is either in league with or has been brainwashed into working for Calculus who ordered him to join her family and send him messages about what human life is like. Calculus later showed up at a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere when he brought Johnny Toast's son Foxy home from school after he caught him painting the bathroom Puke Yellow. After sending Foxy off to do his chores Calculus talked to Johnny and his wife about what their son did and his grades while holding shotguns. Calculus told Toast that his son had done so bad that he got a W on a paper. A Sedan then appeared after Toast left the room and Calculus asked Mrs.Toast about it and she said it was the coffee pot. Foxy then got mad at Calculus after he called him Dan and started calling him Sue. Toast then came back wondering what they were talking about. Calculus then shot Foxy causing Toast and his wife to attack him and subsequently get killed. Foxy then hid on the ceiling and a CIA agent showed up and Calculus killed him. Then another agent showed up and Calculus and the agent killed each other. Foxy then jumped down from the ceiling and ran into another room. Calculus then started narrating everything that happened even though he was dead. Nick Wilde then showed up but was killed by a CIA agent who snuck up behind him. The agent then went into another room and was killed by Foxy. They also somehow killed the coffee table. Another agent then showed up and got killed by Freddy Fazbear, who then died from a heart attack caused by eating too much of his own pizza. Finn from Star Wars then appeared only to immediately be killed by Ana from Frozen when the two started fighting each other. Kylo Ren then shows up and kills Anna, only to be immediately killed by Boot the Minion. Then Mario shows up and kills Boot, but is then killed by Godzilla. Godzilla is then killed by Po (the red Teletubby), who is then killed by a giant living bottle of Gamefuel Mountain Dew. The Mountain Dew then kills Batman who had just shown up. It is apparent now that Calculus and Billy are still working together because Calculus and Billy have created their own imitation PIE called DIE (Deadly Investigators Extraordinaire), which Billy always gets the name of wrong, calling it "Death Bros Investigators" and other similar names.DIE's first mission was to find and capture Bonnie's sister, a level 100 paranormal entity (though they didn't know the level.)This ended with Calculus dying and Billy escaping with Johnny Ghost and Gertrude. Calculus later appeared along with his unnamed son who was sick from going on a gluten-free diet. The 10th Doctor showed up to help but only made things worse and ended up killing them both at the end. Although he himself didn't show up, in the horse ghost video an unknown entity used the PIE team's memories to warn them about many evils. The warning included the death of Colon's father, Maddie Friend's clones attacking, Luigi doing something bad, Jimmy Casket's monster form returning, and an image of Calculus. At this point, it was revealed that Calculus was the father of Chakalata Soup. In another prequel video he was shown as the owner of a lab in a small town where Bad Texture Bronson, a security guard (who may have been William Barricade's father), Johnathan Toast (Johnny Toast's father), and a scientist named Chimichonga were working on a formula to turn people into an immortal creature called the Acalacam but instead turned all the other scientists into watermelons, creating the Melon Friends. They later had Johnathan take it, which turned him into a zombie. Bronson tried it and turned into a monster temporarily before turning into something that looked similar to Barnacle then becoming a watermelon. Calculus then fixed the formula and turned into an Acalacam, which turned out to be a giant bird that shoots explosions. The transformation part of the serum was only temporary but created the Back From the Dead power. Calculus and Chimichonga then fled the facility in a pink convertible and realized their research had taken away the textures of some parts of the universe, the whole area was then nuked while they were escaping. Personality and Traits Darth calculus is a generically evil lord of the Sith and does have ambitious goals such as world domination. But his main goal seems to be finding an apprentice to lord of and use for any nefarious deeds. Unfortunately for calculus, he can never find someone who is not only worthy to be an apprentice but will also listen to him as well. Forcing the Sith Lord to settle for mere minions and making alliances, all of which usually doesn't end in calculus's favor. All of this failure, backed by people constantly not listening to him has made Darth Calculus an impatient and tempered man. Appearances * FUN SUPER POWERS! - Gmod Electricity Weapon Mod (Garry's Mod) (First appearance) * ANGEL IN HIGHSCHOOL!!?? - Gmod Dark Pit Mod (Garry's Mod) * Gmod FORCE AWAKENS LIGHTSABER Mod! (Garry's Mod) * Sally's First Day At High School - Gmod Acachalla Roleplay (Garry's Mod) * FOXY AT THE FARM (With Guns!) - Gmod Animatronic Animatronic Mod (Garry's Mod) * BONNIE HAS A SISTER!?! - Gmod FNAF Roleplay Category:Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Antagonist Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Villans Category:Villains Category:Evil